The Betrothal Necklace
by SkylarGreyBolio
Summary: Katara has a birthday coming up so the rest of the Gaang is planning a party at the Fire Nation Palace just for her. Aang has been working for a few months on a Betrothal Necklace to give to Katara on the night of her birthday. Katara has no idea about the Party or the Proposal. KATAANG. LEMON. SMUT.
1. Welcome Back

**Title: The Betrothal Necklace**

**Summary: Katara has a birthday coming up so the rest of the Gaang is planning a party at the Fire Nation Palace just for her. Aang has been working for a few months on a Betrothal Necklace to give to Katara on the night of her birthday. Katara has no idea about the Party or the Proposal.**

**Characters and Ages: **

**Aang – 22**

**Toph - 21**

**Katara – 23**

**Ty Lee – 23**

**Suki – 24**

**Mai – 24**

**Sokka – 25 **

**Zuko – 25**

**Iroh – 73**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the fanfic. I thought of this at 3 am in the morning. **

**XXX**

"Katara! Aang! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Sokka called as he climbed up Appa's tail and sat in the saddle with Toph and Suki. Aang walked out of the Air Temple holding a bag of Katara's clothes and another bag of his own. Aang threw the stuff onto Appa's saddle, one of the baggage's landing on Sokka's lap.

The wind got knocked out of Sokka as the baggage landed on him, "Be…careful, Aang!"

Aang smiled his goofy grin at Sokka once he air bent himself onto Appa's head, "Sorry, Sokka. Didn't see you there."

Sokka mumbled a quiet 'Yeah, right' as Katara walked out of the temple, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Aang, Sweetie, next summer can we go to a different Temple where I won't wake up with leaves in my hair?" Katara continued to pull leaves out of her hair as she walked to Appa.

Aang smiled apologetically and nodded, "We can go anywhere you want, Katara."

Sokka got up and put a hand over Appa's saddle to help Katara up. Katara grabbed Sokka's hand and he pulled her up.

Aang looked around, "Uh, have you guys seen Momo?"

"He was over at The Avatar's statue room eating Moon Peaches last time I saw him," Suki said, "Do you want me to go get him?"

Aang stood up, "No, but thank you. I think he can hear me yell from here. Momo!"

"Hey, weren't the Air Acolytes supposed to meet us here before we left?" Katara asked.

Aang looked over at her, "They sent a scroll last night saying they got tied up at the Western Air Temple. One of the Statues they were restoring collapsed. I told them I would send a scroll when we were heading back."

Katara nodded as Momo landed on her head. She giggled, "Found him." Katara picked Momo off of her head and held him, petting his head.

"Alright! We're ready to go!" Aang sat back down, "Yip Yip!"

XXX

It took about 4 hours to get to the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko and Iroh were feeding the Turtle Ducks in the pond while a pregnant Mai sat with Ty Lee at the fountain, talking. Aang landed Appa in the garden clearing.

"Hello, Sifu Hotman!" Aang jumped off. Zuko stood up, helping Iroh up after him. They walked over to Aang as the rest of the Gaang got off of Appa. Zuko smiled at Aang and held his hand out.

"Really, Zuko? It's been five months since I've seen you and all I get is a hand shake?" Aang swatted his hand away and hugged him. Zuko chuckled and hugged him back. Mai and Ty Lee walked over to the group, all exchanging hugs and hellos.

Zuko pulled Aang away for a minute and told him everything was ready for the party this weekend. Aang looked over at Katara to make sure she was pre-occupied before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Look, I need another favor," Aang's ears turned red.

Zuko nodded, "What is it?"

Aang opened his hand to show the betrothal necklace he was going to give Katara, "I'm going to pull Katara away at the party, near the end, and ask her to marry me."

Zuko smirked and nudged him, "You finally got the courage to Propose?"

Aang pushed on Zuko's shoulder lightly, "Come on. I just need you to make sure no one bothers us."

Zuko looked at the necklace, "You haven't carved it yet."

"Ye-yeah…I know." Aang sighed, looking down at the necklace.

Zuko nodded, "Where are you going to propose?"

Aang sighed, "I…don't really know…Where is a good place to Propose?"

Zuko smirked and put hand arm around Aang's shoulder, "I have the perfect place for you."

XXX

Aang walked into the dining hall to see that dinner had just started.

"Aang, I was looking for you," Sokka said, walking up behind him.

Aang looked at him, "Sorry, I was feeding Appa and Momo."

"Well, anyways, I need to talk to you about-" Sokka looked around to make sure no one heard him as he whispered the next part, "the surprise."

Aang nodded, "I have time after dinner…I...uh…need to talk to you about something, too."

Sokka nodded and walked over to his seat in between Suki and Ty Lee.

"Hi, Sokka!" Ty Lee smiled at him.

Ty Lee still had an over obsession crush on Sokka. Suki set her straight last time they were here. With Ty Lee teaching the Kyoshi Warriors about Chi-blocking, Suki was able to see what Ty Lee was going to do before she did it. Sokka gotten use to the two fighting about him. Suki knew Sokka wouldn't cheat on her, but that didn't stop Suki from getting jealous.

"Hi, Ty Lee," Sokka nodded to her.

Aang walked over to the other side of the table. He took his seat in between Katara and Toph. Katara looked at him, "You okay?"

Aang nodded to her and rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah! Just…thinking."

Katara was about to ask something else before the servants walked in, rolling a cart with their food on it.

Once the wine and water was poured and the food was set down, Zuko stood up and raised his glass.

"It's nice to have everyone together again," Zuko looked around at his friends and family, "It's been hectic to make plans to get everyone together. Luckily, we were able to plan this because-"

Sokka and Aang cleared there throat, with worried eyes.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Right, right. Anyways, cheer's to friends and family!"

"Cheers!" Everyone called.

Mai looked at her glass full of water and sighed, "Cheers to boring water." Zuko chuckled, looking over at her as he sat down. She smiled and drank her water.

Dinner was assorted meat and veggies with a few vegetarian items just for Aang. Katara took both meat and vegetarian food tonight, but more vegetarian.

Sokka was pretty shocked, "I have never seen you eat more leafy food than meat, Katara."

Katara looked down at her plate and shrugged, "So? Salads are good."

"Katara, we lived in the South Pole where we survived off of Seal Jerky and penguin meat."

Aang looked at Sokka, "They better not have eaten any of the penguins I ride on!"

Sokka shook his head, "Of course not, Aang! All the penguins the Avatar ride on are safe."

Aang stared blankly at Sokka, "Thank you for the sarcasm, Sokka. I feel so much better."

Sokka chuckled and continued eating. The rest of the dinner consisted of Sokka making funny and annoying jokes, Zuko being water whipped in the forehead after bringing up the water bending scroll she stole, Mai and Zuko telling the Gaang about the names they were thinking of, and Toph and Sokka bickering about Earth Rumble 16 that was coming up and who was going to win.

"My bet is on Rohan the Rockethead!" Sokka called, slamming his fist on the table. He was only a little drunk, having 2 bottles of wine and no water.

Toph laughed and hiccupped, "You really think Rohan the Rockethead can beat me? Come on! He lost to Fire Nation Man!"

"Fire Nation Man cheated that fight! He hand someone underground shifting the stage!" Sokka said, standing up.

Toph stood up and yelled, "Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

"Hello?! _You_ were the one that was shifting the stage!" Sokka yelled, leaning over the table.

Toph laughed and fell back in her chair, "Yeah that was awesome."

Aang smiled as he looked around at his friends. Zuko, Katara, Mai and Ty Lee were talking and laughing about embarrassing moments about their adventures. Suki had left with Iroh to go make some Tea. Sokka and Toph continued bickering and falling over. Aang really had missed this. He missed the old times with his friends. Sokka and Suki were always on Kyoshi Island training and helping out other towns in the Earth Kingdom, the only reason they were able to come was for Katara's surprise birthday. They were originally going to go to Omashu to help King Bumi with some rebels. The other Kyoshi warriors went while Suki and Sokka came with him.

Toph was getting more applicants in the Beifong Metal Bending Academy. She was able to take 2 weeks off and have one of her first students, The Dark One, taking over for the two weeks. He turned out to be the quickest learner in her first group. Toph was also busy dating someone. Toph refuses to tell anyone who she is dating yet. She said she would tell everyone when she knew she could trust him.

Mai and Zuko were always at the Fire Palace. Mai had to be close by since she was due in a few weeks. Zuko is working with other Nations on figuring out how to repair more damage Fire Nation rebels have recently caused. Ty Lee has been staying with them, leaving the Kyoshi Warriors for a little while, to stay with Mai when Zuko was busy with meetings and such. Iroh was staying at the Fire Palace. Iroh, Zuko, and Mai visit Ursa and Ikem once and a while when Zuko is free. They sometimes come to the Palace to surprise Zuko. Mai talks to Ursa frequently and tells her when Zuko is going to have an overly stressful day. Ursa comes over with some bread and she and Zuko sit out at the pond, feed the Turtle Ducks, and talk.

He and Katara are usually busy with the Air Acolytes. Lucky they were able to go to the Southern Air Temple by themselves this past summer. He enjoyed being alone with Katara. Not only for the awesome make out sessions but also because he gets to teach her more about his culture and she's trying to adapt to it. Like with the vegetarian food. He knows she doesn't like it so much so he takes her to a nearby village a few times a week to get some meat for her.

They were at the Southern Water Tribe in the beginning of the summer to visit Katara's family. GranGran, Master Pakku/GranPakku, Hakoda, and some of the kids that were fascinated with Appa that grew up. Turns out one of the little boys was a late blooming Water bender. When Katara found that out she trained with the teen and Pakku. She was happy to not be the only Water bender from the South Pole. During the training sessions with Pakku and the teenager, Aang was hanging out with Hakoda. He helped go fishing and hunting with the father, he hated doing it, but it was the only time he could really talk to Hakoda without Katara being around.

On one of the hunting trips with Bato and Hakoda, Aang asked permission to marry Katara. Hakoda and Bato both stared at Aang like he was crazy before laughing and patting Aang on the back, _hard. _Hakoda told Aang the story about himself proposing to Kya and getting GranGran's permission.

"_Kana was really a handful. Once her husband died, she grew cold and scared. Kya had to beg her to let me marry her. Kana refused to let her marry me at first, but she saw what she was doing to her daughter before it was too late. She walked up to me one day before I went on a hunt with my father. She shoved her betrothal necklace at me and said, 'You can only marry her if this is the necklace you use.' She walked away and I couldn't have been happier." Hakoda nodded, remembering the fond event._

"_What was Kana's husband like?" Aang asked._

"_I only got to meet him a few times before a Fire Nation raid happened." Hakoda said solemnly._

_Aang looked down and nodded._

"_He was kind of like you." Hakoda said, "Determined to help people. Took care of others before himself. He was even a vegetarian."_

_Aang looked at Hakoda, "Really? What did he eat?"_

"_Icicles," Bato cut in._

"_What?!" Aang nearly yelled._

_Hakoda laughed, "He's just kidding, Aang. He actually was able to create a small green room before more and more blizzards started to appear."_

_Aang laughed and re-adjusted the net of fish over his shoulder, "How long has Kana been without a husband?"_

"_Well, Pakku arrived about nine and a half years ago…Kana's husband died about twenty eight. So, about eighteen years."_

_Aang stared ahead of him, "Wow."_

_Hakoda stopped once he saw they were closing in on the village, "Bato, you go ahead. I need to speak to Aang privately."_

_Bato nodded and chuckled, "Good luck, Aang."_

_Aang started to get nervous with how Bato said 'good luck'. It was the Father Son-in-law talk. He knew it!_

_Hakoda looked at Aang and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have been an amazing friend to Katara for years. You taught her to come out of her shell and trust people again. If it wasn't for you…Katara might actually be…gone right now."_

_Aang smiled a little, "Actually, Sir…if it wasn't for her anger issues, I would still be stuck in a block of ice."_

_Hakoda laughed a little, "She gets the anger from her mother."_

_Aang looked at the village, "I would have loved to meet Kya."_

_Hakoda smiled and put an arm around Aang's shoulders, "She would have loved you."_

Someone touched his shoulder, taking him out of his daydream.

"Sweetie," Katara leaned down and kissed his cheek, "You've been staring off into space for a while."

Aang flushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, sorry."

Katara smiled and took his hand, "Come on. Zuko is going to show us to our room." Aang looked around the table to see that everyone was gone but Zuko, Katara, and himself.

"…How long was I daydreaming?" Aang asked.

"About twenty minutes." Zuko smirked with his arms crossed.

Aang laughed nervously and sighed, "I guess I'll have to talk to Sokka tomorrow."

Katara laughed, "He was too drunk to even remember he had to talk to you." Aang smiled and stood up, holding Katara's hand.

Zuko stood up and motioned for them to follow him. Zuko took them to a more secluded place in the palace where the servant's don't usually go.

"I made sure that this room would be vacant because I know Katara loves to sleep late. Servant's don't usually walk to this area unless they need extra supplies." Zuko opened the door to a luxuriously sized room. A California King sized bed, personal bathroom with a large tub to fit 3 people, a desk with scrolls and ink to write, two dressers and a makeup table with a mirror, and a walk out balcony with two windows on each side with a sitting area.

"Wow, what's the special treatment for, Zuko?" Katara asked, "You usually give us a room with a door into Sokka and Suki's room."

Zuko shrugged, "Think of it as an early Birthday present."

Katara walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko smirked at Aang and gave him a thumbs up. Aang mouthed a 'thank you'.

Zuko pulled away and smiled at them both, "Good night. You know where everything is if you need anything."

Zuko closed the door behind himself as he walked out. Katara smiled and went over to her bag that was already in the room.

"I'm going to freshen up," Katara said, picking up her bag.

Aang yawned and stretched as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I have to write something to the Air Acolytes before I go to bed."

"Alright, Sweetie!" Katara walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Aang sat at the desk and took a quill, dabbed it in some ink and started to write. He wrote for a while before he yawned again and rubbed his eyes, "Come on, I need to finish this letter."

Aang looked down at the paper and glared at it, "…I hate you."

Aang heard some giggling from behind him and saw Katara standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the letter. She was wearing her new bindings that Aang had the Air Acolytes make for her. They were the traditional Air Nomad yellow and orange.

"You know you've written my name down a few times, right?" Katara leaned down and rested her head on top of his. Aang picked up the paper and looked at it, "…I didn't even realize I was writing your name."

Katara giggled again and draped her arms around Aang's shoulders, "Come to bed, Sweetie." Aang smiled, "I will. Let me just do something really quick."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked as Aang got up and turned to her. Before she knew what was happening she felt a soft pair of lips against her own, which made her gasp. Taking full advantage of this, Aang slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her close to him. Feeling his hands on her hips, she closed her eyes when he coaxed her tongue and made them dance. Out of breath, she moaned into his mouth, feeling him smirk against her lips before letting go.

She looked up at him, feeling a hot blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, "Ah…"

Aang whispered in her ear, "I lied about the quick part."

Katara could only blush more, "I…I…uhh…"

Aang smirked, "The student has now become the teacher."

Katara smirked back, "Took you nine years to learn."

Aang blushed and said, "No, no, no, no, nooooooo. You are not turning the tables on me!"

Katara smirked and wrapped an arm around his neck while another lay on his chest, "I think I can easily turn the tables and by the look on your face, I already have."

Aang moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, "You're on." Before she could respond, he started nibbling on her lobe. Katara realized that Aang was backing her up against the wall. He moved from her ear down to her neck and nipped at it. Katara couldn't help but whimper. She felt him smirk against her neck. She felt his hand started to under her bindings from the back and hiss, "Aang! W-We can't do it here!"

Aang smirked and continued to undo her bindings, "Katara, we have done it in more than half of this Palace…and on top of it-"

Katara hit his shoulder lightly and laughed, "Aang!"

Aang looked at her and smirked, "Remember the look on Zuko's face when he found us kissing in his childhood bed?"

Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder as she laughed, "Oh God, yes. It was worth it."

Aang whispered in her ear, "Why not one more room?"

Katara blushed and bit her thumb, "Well…we are in a secluded part of the Palace."

Katara didn't realize that Aang had already finished undoing her bindings and gasped as she felt him touch her breast.

"Aang!" She blushed, refusing to look at him. Aang turned Katara's face toward him and kissed her. He started making a trace of a circle using his finger around her nipple.

"Say it, and I won't torture you." Aang whispered as he went back to nibbling on her neck. Katara gasped and held in her moans. Aang moved his other hand down to her bottom bindings and felt in between her legs for her wet spot. Katara bit her bottom lip and put a hand on the back of Aang's head.

He pressed on her sex as she arched her back into him, "Aang…I…I want you."

Aang smirked and kissed her collarbone. He wrapped an arm around her lower back as he tore off her bottom bindings. Katara gasped and glared at Aang, "Hey! I like those!"

Aang smirked at her, "Well, you're going to like this even more." Aang pushed Katara onto the desk and smirked down at her. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's waist as he leaned over her. She pulled him a bit closer, feeling his erection against her thigh. He smirked at her as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

During the kiss Katara's arms wandered down to Aang's pants, she was about to pull them down but she was pushed back down by Aang who pushed his clothes erection against her core. Katara moaned and pulled Aang back down by the neck to kiss him again. Aang pulled away and took one dark nipple in his mouth and started to play with it. She whimpered and begged for more, which he complied, and went with his right hand to her other breast and started to massage it. She moaned and bucked her hips against his, feeling his erection again press against her sex. When he was done with that breast, he went to the other, letting his hand go down her body and to her clit. He started to rub it before pushing his fingers into her entrance.

Katara mewed and moaned as he fingered her. Leaving her nipple he went back to her mouth, silencing her with a kiss. Whimpering when she felt his mouth cover hers, she started to kiss him back. She put a hand on the back of his head and the other on his back, pulling him closer to her. His fingers started to move faster as he added another, making Katara moan into his mouth and arch her back into him.

Feeling her orgasm come upon her she dug her nails into Aang's back as she moaned into his mouth. He smirked as he saw Katara unravel under him. She watched him as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked every one until the juices were gone. Katara blushed as she saw him do this.

Aang pulled his pants down and moved back over Katara. Feeling his member nudge at her entrance she looked up at Aang's eyes. She was still amazed after nine years of being together, he still looked at her the day she broke him out of the ice. Katara pulled him down for a quick kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Aang looked back at her and smiled his goofy kid smile that always made Katara feel better, "I love you too, Sweetie."

XXX

**And that is chapter one :D What did you guys think of it? Review or send a PM if you have any questions. THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D**


	2. Tomorrow is Always a Day Away

**A/N: Just to let everyone know I changed Aang's age to 22. I think I remember Aang turned 13 before Katara turned 15 so…I hope I have the age right.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Tomorrow is Always a Day Away**

**XXX**

Katara groaned a little as she turned over on the large bed. Her eyes scrunched together when she didn't feel Aang anywhere next to her. She moves her arms on either side of her before finally opening her eyes and looking around the room. The blinds were still covering the window, leaving the room a little dark. Katara wrapped a blanket around her body as she looked around the room. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in to see if Aang was there, he wasn't. She pulled one of the drapes away from the window to see if Aang was on the balcony, he wasn't. Katara sighed and pulled some hair out of her face before walking to the door and peaking her head out to see if Aang was anywhere around. Katara heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She could easily tell they were Aang's footsteps.

Katara closed the door softly before running back to bed and laying down, pretending to be asleep. She heard Aang opened the door and close it.

Katara smelt something delicious before she felt some weight land next to her. _Is that…Seal Jerky?!_

Katara turned her body around to look at the food that was set down next to her. Aang was sitting on the other side of it, smiling down at Katara.

"Morning, Beautiful." Aang said, leaning his chin on his hand.

Katara smiled and sat up a little, holding the blanket to her chest, "Morning, Sweetie." Katara looked down at the food and licked her lips.

"Aww, Aang, thank you." Katara sat up and took a piece of Seal Jerky.

Aang smiled, "I found some uncooked Jerky in the Storage Freezer. Sokka was up so I asked him to teach me to cook it the way you like it. I hope it tastes good."

Katara put a hand on his cheek as she bit into the Jerky, "Mmmm! Aang! It's delicious!"

Aang smiled and pulled her hand away from his face and kissed it, "You aren't just being nice, are you?"

"No, Sweetie! Really, this is a treat! It tastes kind of sweet," Katara took another bite and savored the flavor, "Brown sugar and…soy sauce?"

Aang nodded and picked up a grape on the bowl next to the jerky and popping it in his mouth. The other things on the large tray Aang brought was a pitcher of freshly made Orange Juice with 1 glass, a bowl of grapes, watermelon, and apple, another bowl with half a grape fruit in it, and waffles with syrup.

"Oh, Aang, I can't believe you prepared all this," Katara said as she finished her jerky.

Aang smiled, "It's the least I could do. You've been so…"

Katara looked at him as she picked up a piece of cut apple, "So what?"

Aang looked at her with a serious look on his face, "Thank you for being there for me, Katara."

Katara blushed, pulling up the blanket more and pushing some hair out of her face with the other hand, "Aang...I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Katara. Just enjoy the weekend. I know how much you've missed everyone," Aang said, putting a hand under her chin and making her look at him. Katara smiled a little.

"I need to go talk to Sokka," Aang said, "If I don't come back before you're done, go have some fun. Okay?"

Katara nodded.

"Alright," Aang leaned toward her and kissed her on the forehead.

XXX

Sokka sat in the Dining hall with Suki and Toph eating breakfast as Aang walked in.

"Hey there, Twinkle Toes. How's Katara?" Sokka asked as he started cutting up his steak.

"She's fine. Just finishing up the breakfast I made for her," Aang smiled and sat down at the head of the table. Sokka was to his right and Toph was to his left, Suki sat next to Sokka.

"Why don't you ever make me breakfast in bed, Sokka?" Suki asked, looking at him.

Sokka shrugged, "Why don't you do it for me?" Suki rolled her eyes and shoved her toast into her sunny side up eyes, breaking the yoke.

"So, Twinkle Toes…did you have fun last night?" Toph asked, smirking as she drank.

Aang looked at her, shaking his head, "Really? Must you do this every time?"

Sokka looked between them, "Do what?"

Toph laughed, "Don't worry, I do it every time I'm here with Sparky and Gloom Queen."

Aang shook his head and chuckled as Sokka looked at the two dumbfounded.

"Sokka, I have to talk to you after you're done eating. Meet me in the Garden, I'll be feeding Appa and Momo." Aang said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen to find some food for his friends.

XXX

Aang got out some food from the bag he carried and started to feed Appa and Momo. While he sat there and fed his friends, he wondered how the conversation with Sokka was going to go.

"_Sokka, I'm going to ask Katara to marry me," Aang said, taking out the betrothal necklace and showing it to Sokka._

_Sokka put a hand on his chin and looked at the betrothal necklace. It was silent for a few seconds before Sokka grabbed the betrothal necklace out of Aang's hand and threw it across the Garden._

"_No."_

"Aang, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sokka came walking from behind Appa, Suki on his arm. Aang jumped down from Appa's saddle and landed in front of the pair.

Aang looked at the two, "If you tell Katara anything about what I'm about to tell you, I'll go Avatar State on your butts."

"Aang, can I say something first?" Sokka asked, "I want to talk to you about the surprise for Katara's birthday. GranGran won't be able to make it."

Aang held his breath, "Wh-Why?"

"GranGran is getting sick," Sokka said, solemnly, "I only found out about it a few hours before you picked us up at Kyoshi Island."

"Oh God no…" Aang whispered, looking down, "Ugh…I can't do what I was planning to do if your grandmother is sick."

Suki looked at him, "What were you planning to do?"

Aang sighed and took out the betrothal necklace, "I was planning to propose."

Sokka and Suki gasped at the necklace.

"Aang! You haven't carved it!" Suki noticed.

Aang looked down at it, "Yeah…I know."

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!" Sokka pushed Suki away and hugged Aang. Aang smiled a little and laughed at the annoyed look on Suki's face from being pushed.

"Sokka!" Suki complained.

"Shhh! It's not every day I get an awesome Avatar brother!" Sokka said, slapping Aang on the back. Aang grimaced, remembering when Bato and Hakoda slapped him on the back.

"You have your father's arm," Aang mumbled.

"You have to propose, Aang! This would make Katara the happiest person in the world! She loves you so much, Aang." Suki told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't propose when her GranGran might be…" Aang sighed.

Sokka thought for a moment, "Hey, let me borrow Appa for the day."

Aang looked at Sokka, "Why?"

"I'll go pick up the family instead of them taking a steam boat. It will be faster and less of a stress on GranGran. I'm sure she will be able to come if I'm able to fly her." Sokka said.

Aang and Suki looked at each other, "That actually isn't a bad idea."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Suki asked.

"No, you keep Katara busy for today and tomorrow. I heard you and Zuko talking about a potential spot for the proposal. Zuko still needs to show you that, right Aang?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded, "Yeah."

"Suki, keep Katara away from Aang and Zuko until dinner time." Sokka said, looking at her.

Suki nodded, "Will do."

Sokka jumped onto Appa's head, Momo flying onto Sokka's shoulder, "Alright! I'll be back by the party tomorrow night! Yip Yip!

XXX

Katara took her time eating her breakfast, thinking about all the fun times her and Aang have had the past 10 years. Penguin sledding, flying on his glider, ice surfing. Katara smiled as she took the last bite of the waffle and got up. She walked over to her bag and picked it up and walked into the bathroom to change. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, combed out all the knots in her hair, and got ready for the day.

She found Suki, Mai, Toph, and Ty Lee sitting in the dining hall finishing up breakfast.

"Sugar Queen, what's up? Heard you and Twinkle Toe's had fun last night," Toph laughed to herself.

Katara blushed while sitting next to Suki, "I don't really know how to reply to that."

"Don't worry, she does that to me and Zuko all the time," Mai said, picking up an apple to eat.

Katara nodded, "So, do you have anything planned for today guys?"

Toph nodded, "Need to meet with a local earthbender who is interested in joining my Metal Bending Academy."

Katara nodded, "Mai?"

Mai thought for a moment, "Iroh, Ty Lee, Zuko and I are going to visit Ursa today."

"Oh…Suki?" Katara asked, hopeful.

Suki smiled, "I'm all yours!"

Katara smiled, "Awesome! What do you want to do?"

Suki thought, "Let's head into town! Some of the Kyoshi Warriors wanted me to bring them some souvenirs."

XXX

Zuko stood with Aang in the Garden, speaking about the upcoming Proposal.

"I found out my great grandfather created this place as a spiritual room. Uncle Iroh told me about it about six years ago," Zuko said as he walked with Aang towards the back of the Garden.

"Avatar Roku?" Aang asked, looking at him as they walked.

Zuko nodded, "The room at the end of the tunnel is connected to the base of a mountain. Roku made an opening from the top of the mountain to the base so the sun and moon could shin through it. My Uncle and father came across it when they were younger. Father never told me about it, but I'm pretty sure Azula knew."

Aang nodded as they entered the clearing where Appa once was. Zuko already knew about the plan with Sokka and getting the family together. Aang followed Zuko to the back of the Palace Garden. He looked around before moving some bushes out of the way of a pathway underground.

Aang stared at it with awe, "I wonder why Roku never told me about this."

Zuko shrugged, "It's about a half an hour walk to the mountain with these pathways. It's a straight walk, some curves, but no other pathways that will get you confused. I would walk with you but I need to meet up with Mai and Ty Lee to tell Ursa and Ikem about the party."

Aang nodded and looked through the tunnel.

"This reminds me of a song," Aang said, smirking.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh God, Aang. Please don't."

Aang stood up and looked at Zuko, "I think you know this song, too."

"Aang, please." Zuko growled. He should of never told Aang that the song he was about to sing annoys the heck out of him.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another," Aang started to sing, smirking at the look or torment on Zuko's face, "The war divides their people. And a mountain divides them apart. Build a path to be together…..SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN! SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL!"

Zuko glared at Aang, "You still don't know the other part yet?"

Aang thought for a moment, "No, I don't."

"I will tell you who knows the rest if you _never _sing that in front of me _again._" Zuko pointed a finger at him.

"You know what…it's not worth it," Aang smirked, crossing his arms.

Zuko rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "Later, Aang."

Aang waved to him and looked back at the pathway.

XXX

Katara and Suki took a carriage to the center of town. There were so many new things since the last time they were both here.

"Ooh! Katara! Look! They added a playground!" Suki pointed out the carriage in awe.

Katara looked through her window and smiled, "Yeah, the kids look happy. Where should we go once we get to the center of town?"

Suki thought, "I remember Ty Lee talking about a new store that opened up a while ago. She says it has clothes from all nation, even some from the Air Temples."

"What? The Air Temples?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I think some of the Air Acolytes helped them with the design." Suki said.

"Does Aang know about this? I remember he didn't like when he found out about people taking his culture for granted." Katara said, worried.

Suki looked at her, "If the Air Acolytes helped, I'm pretty sure Aang would know."

Katara nodded, "Yeah…you're probably right. I should look at the clothes they have from the Air Temples."

Suki smiled, "I think Aang would love to see you in some of his cultured clothing."

Katara smiled, thinking about what Aang would say when he saw her in Air Temple clothing, "I think Aang would love that."

XXX

Suki and Katara walked into the store. There really were clothes from all over the world here. Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Temple.

"Wow," Both the girls gaped at the assortment of clothing in the large store.

"This is heaven," Suki smiled.

Katara looked at Suki, "This is going to rock!"

XXX

Sokka flew on Appa with Momo on his shoulder, who he was having a conversation with.

"Now, now, Momo. You can't actually agree that Toph will beat Rohan the Rockethead!" Sokka said, shaking his head.

Momo chirped back, speaking something that Sokka couldn't understand.

"Come on! Rohan the Rockethead will surely win Earth Rumble sixteen! Toph is good, but she's better at metal bending then earth bending." Sokka said, sure of himself.

Appa grunted something that made Sokka smile, "Thank you, Appa. I knew I could count on you!"

XXX

Katara smiled as she set down her bags of new clothes and accessories on the bed. Suki was in her room putting away her clothes. Katara was about the take her clothes out but arms wrapped around her waist stopped her.

Aang kissed Katara's neck and rested his head on her shoulder, "Hey there."

Katara giggled, "Hey."

Aang looked at her bags, "Shopping day?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah. Suki told me about a store that has every nation's clothes, including the Air Temples."

Aang nodded, "The Air Acolytes told me about it. I thought it was a good idea."

Katara smiled, "Good thing you did, because now I have new clothes."

Aang thought for a moment, "Can you wear the clothes you got tomorrow night?"

Katara nodded, "Sure…but, what's so special about tomorrow night?"

Aang smiled and kissed her neck, "You'll see. Now come on, dinner is ready."

XXX

Aang leaned on the railing on the balcony, waiting for Katara to get done with her bath. Katara soon joined Aang on the balcony. Katara walked into Aang's arms as he turned towards her. Aang held Katara as they watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Katara mumbled, leaning her head on Aang's chest.

Aang nodded, "Yes it is."

"I love you, Sweetie." Katara mumbled, she was starting to get sleepy.

Aang smiled and picked her up bridal style, "I love you too, Sweetie. Time for bed."

Aang walked back into the room and laid Katara down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Katara clutched onto Aang's shirt, "Come to bed with me."

Aang smiled and kissed Katara's nose, "Gladly." Aang pushed Katara over a little a crawled into bed next to her. Katara kept on clinging to Aang's shirt so he decided not to take it off. He held Katara as she fell asleep, himself falling asleep soon after.


End file.
